


Tiene lágrimas negras, como mi vida

by Azulharu5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anger, Angst, Español | Spanish, Heartbreak, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Cuba, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulharu5/pseuds/Azulharu5
Summary: A veces, te pierdo en claves y tambores. Luego, regresas en mambos y pregones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Preludio: Mi Santo**

Vacío en la calle con el aire sollozando pero las lámparas calentando las polillas negras.

Danza con cosacos y camisetas a pecho descubierto.

Extremadamente experimental, mesuradamente real.

Este infierno que da pequeños pasos en el dolor de un lienzo perla. Lento, silencioso, en decadencia y devoción.

Los vasos llenos de coñac tintinean y las cuerdas de verano brincan en cada círculo de madera, ni siquiera los tocan.

Cobardeo cosquiilleo que revolotea impalpable en tu cadera.

Ya deja de mirarme con esos ojos, me voy a fundir en la estación.

Gira gira, canta canta canta;  que estoy a tus pies, rogando piadoso por tu pesar. 

Descaradas tus cuerdas de cobre.

Ven y me sacas este rojo que se me entierra en los valles.

Mira mira PERO MIRA, estoy mendigando en tu suelo.

Miserable miserable arrastrandome por esa canción.¿Qué canción? Que canción que canción.

Ya deja de tocar

Es filoso

Ahora puntiagudo

Me ahorca y no me deja pasar el amargo

Miserable tu sagrada misericordia


	2. Preludio ll: Mi vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú me quieres dejar, yo no quiero sufrir

Vengo arrastrando los pies dos calles atrás, siempre llego al mismo lado.  
Miserable y lamentable, mi zuela resuena por la vía empedrada.  
El olor a habano revolotea en la noche como el polvo y se funde en las puntas de mi cabello, dejando un aroma abrumador.  
La camisa que se mueve con el viento y mis sandalias caoba dejan marcas rojas en mis pies.  
Ligero en el pecho y cemento en mis talones.  
La luz cálida hace contraste con la espesa oscuridad y los viejos juegan parqués sobre la acera.  
La suave trompeta me agarra del cuello y no puedo respirar, acelero el paso para reducir la presión.  
Ya sé lo que me espera al otro lado del sonido, ya sé quién se mueve al ritmo de la trompeta.  
Al ritmo del laúd, de los timbales, del chelo y del zapateo de los espectadores.  
Quién se desliza delicadamente en el suelo de madera con la punta del pie y con las manos finas casi porcelana alcanzando el cielo.  
Lo siento antes de verlo.  
Los ojos que miran a este patético fanático y el aire pesado alrededor de las mesas.  
Jimin sabe que lo observo, le cosquillea la piel y alimenta su arrogancia.  
Me recuesto sobre el marco de la entrada y soy verborrea otra vez.

Me observa entre vueltas y parpadeos, se burla de mis entrañas y me maldice con acordes.  
Hoy sábado, mañana viernes. Hoy te veo, mañana te sueño.  
Te visito como a un muerto y te rezo como a un santo, peco y peco pero en otra religión.  
Te espero, hasta que se acabe la tonada.  
Te espero, hasta que se apaguen las luces.  
Te espero, hasta que la luna me ampara.  
Te espero, y entonces ruego, que me des una última mirada.


	3. Solo cenizas hallarás, de todo lo que fue mi amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún me faltan tres canciones para callar mi pobre corazón
> 
> Vamos en dos, seguimos contando  
> https://youtu.be/1avDy6uq4Wg  
> ttps://youtu.be/Ndqgn2If888

Preludio III: Cenizas

Esa sombra triste que camina a mis espaldas y me pisa los talones.  
En el aire lleno de café amargo, lo veo a través de cuerpos que se mueven desenfrenados como hormigas.  
Y en el juego de miradas que intento ocultar con una punzada, el aire agarra el mango, pero yo llevo la batuta.

 

Aveces me permito llorarte 

 

Me permito acariciarte entre sábanas y rascarme la piel para ver si te encuentro en algún lunar.  
Me permito esperarte en mi ventana mientras te busco a través de los puntos de la humedad.  
Me permito sentir tu respiración en mi cuello y tus manos vagando por mis piernas, puedo sentir tus yemas recorrer mi muslo y el mamey rebosa en toronja.

Cuando no estoy buscando formas de hacerte quemar miserable, me ocupo durmiendo en el suelo, porque la seda blanca de mi cama me ahoga en las noches.  
Todo este verano que nació en mi cuerpo se marchita y las naranjas amanecen secas en mi cuarto.

 

Aveces me permito llorarte 

 

Y las lágrimas se filtran en un Santiago de Cuba, destilandose en rencor y desdén.

Cuando estoy dispuesto a remover las ruinas que dejó tu rastro, me dedico a maldecirte  
Salgo a la calle y me pierdo en baldosas mezcladas Salgo a la calle y busco caricias en otras manos  
Salgo a la calle y dibujo nuestra historia sobre este Son

 

Aveces me despierto incompleto y aveces mis extremidades arden por tu ausencia

 

Me observas y arrepentido me ruegas en cada letra; luego la cólera me consume cuando me deslizo con la trompeta  
Pero la burla regresa en canciones y cada una comparte crímenes de la misma desgracia: en todas está tu maldita y bendecida existencia


	4. Dile que por mí no tema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/AMjxRxSVzTc
> 
> ¿Dónde, dónde estabas tú?  
> ¿Dónde, dónde estabas tú?  
> ¿Dónde, dónde estabas tú?

En el amplio diccionario debe existir una palabra que haga referencia al momento antes de la gran escena, al momento en que todo se queda en silencio y entonces las luces estallan. En el amplio diccionario debe existir una palabra que recoja toda esta expectativa y la ansiedad que llega al pisar un nuevo suelo.

Namjoon en el oriente y ahora en el occidente, un paso decisivo e impulsivo. Allá Jazz y aquí Son, siempre inconforme con el ardor de sus dedos y la curiosidad en sus letras. Ayer en la petición del Rodríguez y hoy en su puerta esperando una nueva historia que le ayude a llenar el pentagrama que carga en su valija.

***

Meses atrás había recibido la llamada del productor Maelo Rodríguez para unirse al nuevo proyecto salsero cubano, asegurándole éxito total, buenas mujeres y Almendrones y Fotingos en las calles que transitaría. Pero para Namjoon siempre fue la música, la música y la música. La salsa y el son habían comenzado a colarse en las estaciones radiales del mundo, y se hacía paso entre el folclor y el viejo chá chá chá: no había tiempo que perder.

***

Con estas ideas frescas, detrás de la consola.  
Con estas ideas vibrantes, al compás de la trompeta.  
Con este libro lleno de páginas, un nuevo vinilo para  
grabar.

***

Esta vida llena de salsa.  
Salsa en el portón, salsa en la caseta, salsa en las claves.  
La noche desborda color y movimiento, mientras los pies desesperados tallan la madera añejada.  
Letreros de colores, humo espeso, risas en vestidos amarillos.  
Las almas celebran elegantes y se tambalean por las calles de la vieja Cuba.  
Las promesas susurran y luego abusan de los decibeles.  
Tantos tire y acierte, tantos intentos y errores.  
Aquí se queda el extranjero con sombrero Panamá y gabán.


	5. Bruca Manigua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin las respuestas, había que buscar una solución  
> Había que esperar la bendición de su mai  
> Tal vez la encontraría allá en Japón o ahí en Cuba  
> ¿En su musa la música?  
> Quién sabe...
> 
> https://youtu.be/YFiQnWPUuAY  
> https://youtu.be/orCMXr_1Mvs

La música gritaba de dolor por las secuelas de la guerra en Corea, era el tema olvidado sobre la mesa. Gran parte de la población había muerto en servicio o estaban demasiado desolados como para dejar entrar las notas a su vida.

Namjoon, con la herida abierta y la música como su única cura, armó sus maletas con su madre y huyó a Japón, en busca de ese Jazz Nipón del que tanto le habían hablado. Habiéndose cumplido cuatro años desde su partida, Namjoon había creado una vida al rededor de la producción musical y el patrocinio de los compositores emergentes que estaban dispuestos a seguir propagando buena música con el propósito de aliviar el dolor del pueblo. 

Siendo él mismo un compositor renombrado, creó su propia red de contactos y sembró influencias en una gran variedad de bares de la ciudad. Grupos como Kioto Jazz Project o Tokyo sound system habían sido lo más cercano a un hijo que namjoon pudo tener: los promovió en cada estación radial que existía en aquel entonces, ganándose el respeto de sus colegas y la total fidelidad de aquellos grupos.

Sin embargo, en una de esas tertulias musicales en algún café de Tokyo, conoció a Dean Martin. Un italiano peculiar y gracioso, con talante y elegancia digna de un rey, pero con la sencillez de cualquier amigo cercano. No había día en que Namjoon no sé encontrara con su colega italiano para charlar de nuevas tendencias musicales aquí y allá del globo. En una de esas discusiones, Dean le habló sobre un género que había tomado bastante fuerza en su país: el mambo italiano. 

Entonces, pareció que sus horizontes se expandieron a miles de kilómetros y descubrió que el mambo había sido integrado a muchos géneros y sonidos. Así como existía el mambo italiano, también aprendió del mambo cubano, lo que lo llevó a una bella obsesión por ese son latino que le hacía cosquillear las palmas de las manos y hacia que sus tripas bailaran de una nostalgia ajena.

Después de posicionar su nombre en Japón, Namjoon descubrió que quería más y más, y con ello llegó la solicitud de un nuevo movimiento musical cubano que pretendía integrar raíces musicales provenientes de la isla y artistas de alta gama que quisieran dar a conocer el género fuera y dentro del país.

Para suerte del músico, una tarde de Julio recibió la llamada que le haría empacar sus maletas sin ninguna duda. Maelo le había prometido una plaza importante como compositor del próximo álbum que sería lanzado a finales de ese año, junto con otros productores tanto cubanos como extranjeros que habían llegado al país tiempo atrás como inmigrantes.

Así es como Namjoon terminó vagando por las calles de la Habana en busca de inspiración y nuevas sensaciones que lo hicieran sentir vivo una vez más. Para el mes de Septiembre, no había bar que no hubiera visitado en aquella ciudad, ni mujer con la que no hubiera bailado (también hubo menos pisotones que antes, con sus torpes y largas piernas).

"Te apuesto a que aún no conoces los bares de la calle centenario, te estás perdiendo todo" Le dijo Maelo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios "Esta noche salimos y te consigues otra mulata que se espante por tu falta de coordinación" Namjoon rio ofendido, pero inocente.

Y vaya que Namjoon se estaba perdiendo de todo.


	6. Desvelo bamboleador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiereme   
> Cómo te quiero a ti  
> Si no me quieres   
> Lo vas a sentir
> 
> Sentado espero pacientemente  
> Que te decidas por la realidad
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZRppgz4BDSA

Cuando Namjoon llegó al bar, el suelo vibraba de movimiento. La escena que para él ya era familiar, le daba la bienvenida a otra noche de Octubre con el aire presionando los asistentes del encuentro nocturno.

Maelo le presentó algunas personas que trabajaban en disqueras del mismo género. Incluso al poner un pie en el lugar, ya tenía un vaso de cristal con ron en la mano y dos productores dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Las figuras estallaban en pasos y nostalgia festiva característica de la vida noctámbula. Namjoon siempre estaba listo para una buena jarana en algún encuentro popular. Incluso hablar de trabajo se volvía agradable, porque estaba de por medio el alivio de un buen vaso de alcohol cubano.

Esa noche se presentaba el grupo Mi Son por la celebración el décimo aniversario de apertura del bar; se trataba de un grupo bastante reconocido en la Habana pero con poco recorrido musical. Namjoon los había visto en vivo dos o tres veces. Lo que más podía resaltar de su música era la facilidad con la que podía seguir el paso al compás con sus pies, a pesar de ya tener experiencia bailando. No obstante, no obtuvo objeción de ninguna de sus cinco compañeras de baile en esa noche.

Todo iba sobre ruedas excepto por el hecho de que unos ojos similares a los suyos lo inquietaban mientras se deslizaba entre la gente con su mano en la cintura de una morena tal vez 20 años mayor que él. Namjoon no podía mentir que tan pronto como centró su atención en el grupo Mi Son, sus ojos se fijaron en uno de los coristas ubicado en la esquina derecha el escenario.

Ahora bien, muchos sabían que el acercamiento entre hombres en este campo era bastante común. No obstante, el riesgo que se corría tenía que reducirse al máximo mientras se navegaba en aguas desconocidas. No muchos sabían que Namjoon disfrutaba de la compañía de tanto hombres como mujeres, ni que había obtenido un buen número de acompañantes masculinos a lo largo de su vida; pero, para mantener su reputación como productor de alta gama, necesitaba mantener su imagen intacta. 

Lo curioso es que el hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos profundos lo observaba con un interés que solo las mujeres demostraban abiertamente. Namjoon había entendido la reacción al instante. El hormigueo que lo perseguía incluso al retirarse al sanitario y estar fuera del campo de visión del corista, parecía arrastrarlo como un gancho hasta el escenario, así intentara disimular un poco el interés por estar lo más cerca posible de aquella atención desconocida y seductora.

Aquel hombre emanaba el aire que Namjoon esperaría de cualquier músico experimentado: petulante y engañoso. Sin embargo, a ello se le sumaba la seducción de aquel que reconoce cada punto débil del ser humano y la delicadeza de la anatomía mortal. Sus labios se aproximaban al micrófono con avidez y namjoon solo podía pasar saliva para liberarse de la presión en sus venas y bueno, en sus pantalones. 

¿Era humillante? Tal vez. No recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan exaltado por la mirada de un hombre desconocido, ni mucho menos sentir la ansiedad de acercarse rendirse a la presión en público.

Podía sentir cómo sus ojos le perforaban el cerebro, lo atravesaban. Namjoon podía jurar que el corista tenía lo que parecía ser maquillaje en su rostro, pero nada que no resaltara sus rasgos masculinos. Cuando el Cuarteto Patria tomó el escenario, perdió de vista entre el público la mirada del hombre con piel de cereza y sintió en su estómago un síntoma de desazón que estaba seguro no había sido causa del Ron.

"¡Namjoon!" Sintió que una mano pesada se reposaba en su espalda. "Hasta que te encuentro hermano" Dice Maelo mientras tambalea su vaso de Bacardi en la barra de la tasca. 

"No creo que me hayas estado buscando con gran esfuerzo" responde con una pequeña risa amistosa observando a la mujer que lo espera a tres pasos de su conversación.

"Ya sabes, las prioridades dependen de dónde estoy parado" con una sonrisa da otro sorbo a su vaso y en su rostro parece que ha recordado algo "hombre la verdad te quería presentar a alguien, es gran amigo de Toña y tiene una voz espectacular"

"¡Park Jimin!" Por supuesto namjoon dedujo de quién se trataba, el único asiático igual que él en este bar volteaba su mirada de una conversación con el bartender y regresaba el habano que se posaba entre sus dedos al hombre.

"Aquí está mi hermano" con una carcajada ebria le extendía la mano al corista que se había acercado a ellos "Jimin este es Kim Namjoon. Aunque ya lo debes conocer, después de todo él produjo el último álbum de Tito, tu maestro"

Jimin extendía ahora su mano hacia Namjoon, quien le daba un apretón como si compartieran un pequeño secreto.

"Claro que sí, quien sepa de buena música sabe de Kim Namjoon. Un placer" Dijo Jimin con esa sonrisa cómplice que solo traía consigo dolor y placer.

"El señor Park es corista de Mi Son y de Tito , también trabajó con Charlie Palmieri en algunas de sus canciones. Además, tengo que resaltar que es un excelente bailarín" 

"Eso no lo puedo negar" Dijo Jimin.

"Bueno, ya cumplí con mi labor social así que conversen, búsquense unos buenos cuba libres y dos sardinas para cada uno, o como prefieran. Si me disculpan, tengo una temba esperándome" Maelo se retiró tambaleando con un brazo sobre su "temba" y la mano derecha sosteniendo su Bacardi.

"Así que Namjoon, ¿Disfrutando de la música?" Preguntó Jimin con burla en los ojos, pero algo más se colaba en su tono de voz.

"Sé reconocer músicos con experiencia cuando los veo" Dijo Namjoon jugando con el líquido en su cristal.

"Y qué prefieres, ¿Al músico o la experiencia?" Jimin tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y se acercó ágilmente a Namjoon, aún conservando unos pasos de distancia. Cualquier alma sobria habría notado el juego que ambos llevaban entre manos.

"Diría que al músico, depende de la situación"

"¿La experiencia también depende de la situación?" Bueno, va. 

"¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado decirle eso a un productor como yo?" 

"¿Debería preocuparme?" Namjoon pudo ver su lengua jugar entre los dientes y tuvo que sostener con fuerza el borde de la barra "Siento que me motiva a probar mi suerte esta noche"

"Pensé que nos habían presentado para hablar de negocios y de la camaradería de dos oriundos coreanos" Namjoon terminó el ron en su vaso y posaba su mirada en la figura que estaba aún más cerca que minutos atrás.

"Podríamos hacerlo si deseas, pero sería una pena desaprovechar todo eso que se esconde bajo la fachada del productor inmaculado. No cualquiera se pondría de rodillas incluso con solo mirarlo escenario" Como decía namjoon, así son los músicos: arrogantes, gallardos y orgullosos. Era justamente la razón por la que amaba su trabajo y aceptaba la rivalidad como un detonante de su aventura interna.

"Deberías tener más cuidado, esa boca que corre suelta no siempre tendrá el favor de quién la escucha" ¿qué era esta sensación arrolladora que se enredaba en el cuello de namjoon como una habanera entre las palabras de este hombre que se burlaba de él sin temor?

"Créeme Namjoon, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Tú dilo y si lo deseo, lo tendré a mis pies" la tentación arrastraba a Namjoon y como una buena composición de notas, ¿Quién era él para negarse?

Jimin podría ser la misma encarnación de la debilidad del hombre y Namjoon estaba dispuesto a probar qué era esa canción que lo hacía predestinar la desolación de ese deseo que solo se repite una vez cada década.


End file.
